This invention relates to a process for determining impact location. In a more specific aspect, this invention relates to a process for determining the impact location of a transmitter-bearing object.
This invention will be described in many instances in regard to a process for determining (i.e., identifying) impact location, as in determining the location of a transmitter-bearing bomb upon impact with the ground. However, in a broader aspect, the process of this invention will be understood as applicable to determining the location of a transmitter-bearing object which is dynamic (i.e., in motion) but does not xe2x80x9cimpactxe2x80x9d the ground in a similar fashion. In this broader aspect, the location of the transmitter-bearing object can be continuously determined based on the continuous transmission of a radio signal.
This invention also will be described in many instances with specific reference to a free-falling bomb as the object. However, this invention will be understood as applicable to other transmitter-bearing objects which need to be tracked, such as projectiles, guided and non-guided missiles, xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d bombs, laser-guided bombs, infrared-guided missiles, practice (or dummy) bombs, tanks, other military and non-military vehicles, etc.
In many instances, such as those related to military situations, the location of a target must be determined so that the target can be attacked with precision. For example, the target could be any one of a number of enemy-related installations, such as a ship, munitions storehouse, personnel location or communications facility. In the technologically-advanced military of today, laser-guided bombs or xe2x80x9csmart bombsxe2x80x9d are available to attack enemy targets.
In other situations, such as those in which personnel are working to sharpen their skills in hitting a target, a set of grid coordinates could be the target. In certain situations, the target may be moving in generally lateral and/or vertical directions.
However, the personnel must learn to attack targets with free-falling bombs, which are guided principally by the decision of when to release or drop the bomb. This is true especially of military personnel involved in aerial attack missions.
Military personnel must become proficient in hitting and/or destroying a target with either no misses or with a minimum number of misses. The personnel in charge of dropping or releasing a bomb need to quickly know whether the bomb was dropped too soon, too late or in the wrong direction. With this information, corrective action can be taken for the second drop, if the first drop was not successful in hitting the target. This information is essential as the free-falling bomb cannot be corrected in mid-air.
In other situations as noted above, the target may not be a real physical target, but could be a set of grid coordinates, a practice area or practice bombing range area. In these situations, pilots or other personnel responsible for releasing the transmitter-bearing bomb or other object need to know the accuracy of a practice drop. Stated in other terms, the point of impact in relation to the target (or point of desired impact) must be determined for the pilot or other personnel. With this information, their skills can be increased as they become more proficient and effective in this exercise.
Additionally, in any of these situations, whether real physical targets or otherwise, enhanced accuracy in determining the impact location at night and in adverse weather conditions is an important objective.
In the prior art, there are systems designed to assist personnel in the location of a target or other item. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,936 (1989) describes a system for determining and tracking the positions of a plurality of targets, such as aircraft. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,406 (1998) describes a system which can locate a radio transmitter in an unknown position in either a citywide or local area of coverage.
While accomplishing specific objectives, the prior art systems have shortcomings or disadvantages. As one example, certain of these systems do not function as effectively at night or in adverse weather conditions. Thus, there is a need in the industry for an effective and reliable system (i.e., process) to determine the impact location of an object which has been released to attack and destroy a target.
Briefly described, the present invention provides a process for determining an impact location of a transmitter-bearing object released to hit a known target (i.e., a desired point of impact). The present invention provides data related to the impact location, and this data can be used, if desired, by the appropriate personnel to determine the differences (such as distance and direction) between the impact location and the target or desired point of impact. Once these differences are known, the accuracy of the release can be determined.
As will be seen in greater detail below, this invention provides a process having advantages and benefits over the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a process to determine impact location.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact location of an object.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact location of a transmitter-bearing object.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact location of a transmitter-bearing free-falling object which is released to hit a target, such as a real physical target or a desired point of impact.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact location of a transmitter-bearing object, such as a bomb, projectile, guided or non-guided missile, smart bomb, laser-guided bomb, infrared-guided bomb, practice bomb, tank or other military or non-military vehicle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process by which data is generated to identify the impact location of a transmitter-bearing object, wherein the data can be used in releasing a subsequent transmitter-bearing object.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact location of a transmitter-bearing object, wherein the process is not affected by water, darkness, terrain or adverse weather conditions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process which can be effectively used to identify the impact location(s) of one or more transmitter-bearing objects in a land-based or water-based targeting system.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact locations of multiple transmitter-bearing objects.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact locations of multiple transmitter-bearing objects which are released to hit a target, such as a real physical target or a desired point of impact.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a process to determine the impact locations of multiple transmitter-bearing objects, such as bombs, guided or non-guided missiles, smart bombs, laser-guided bombs, infrared-guided bombs, practice bombs, tanks, other military and non-military vehicles or any combination of these objects.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a process by which data is generated to identify the impact locations of multiple transmitter-bearing objects, wherein the data can be used in releasing subsequent transmitter-bearing objects.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a process which identifies the impact locations of multiple transmitter-bearing objects, wherein the process is not affected by water, darkness, terrain or adverse weather conditions.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.